


Trustworthy

by forgottenwords



Category: The Following
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Family Affair, Gen, Mentions of Mike Weston, Tag to 2.04 Family Affair, and Ryan Hardy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Weston was a wildcard. Max Hardy couldn't tell if he was worthy of her trust just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trustworthy

When he left her office, Max stood in a disbelieving stupor.

The audacity he had, to barge into her place of work and demand that they stop what they were doing. Their fruitless search for Joe. She wanted to believe Weston, that he _was_ dead, for Ryan’s sake, so he would be able to find a certain level of peace. But her uncle was a stubborn man, he wasn’t just going to drop the issue so easily, wasn’t going to stop until all the followers, Lily Gray and Joe were taken down. 

Plus, she was just as stubborn. Family didn’t abandon family, certainly theirs. Weston had known exactly what strings to pull to get her to react; how death runs in the Hardy family. He didn’t want Ryan to get hurt, but she knew his pain was only going to end when this was all over and Joe was truly dead. Ryan would be standing with him. Weston however, was a wild card.

He and the FBI had been trying to stop Ryan from conducting their own search for Joe and Weston seemed to be the middle man. Initiating some sort of peace between them. But asking her to stop working with Ryan because she was _hurting_ him? Not going to happen. At this point, it seemed like she was the only one on his side.

Reclaiming her vacant seat, Max tried to tell herself it was just professional curiosity that had her intrigued. Ryan said Mike was a good guy, smart, instinctive, loyal, but it was hard to tell from what she had seen of him so far. She needed to find out for herself.

At the moment, he was underneath the FBI’s thumb; a pawn to be played. She found herself wanting to be able to trust him, to have another person in their corner. Until she could talk to him again, which would undoubtedly happen, she’d have to keep a hawk’s eye on him. To make sure he was worthy of her trust and wouldn’t royally screw them over.

_‘Nice meeting you too Mike.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short episode tag. I tried so hard not to start shipping these two, considering nothing good will probably come out of it, but hey, it happens I suppose.


End file.
